Lover of Yami?
by MangaGoddess-Peony
Summary: Ever wondered if Yami had a sweetheart? Well now you can find out! Please read and review...


MangaGoddessPeony: Hello! This is a Yu-Gi-Oh ficcy! YAY for Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi: Uh... Peony, calm down.

Peony:(What everyone calls MangaGoddessPeony for short) Right! ANYHOW this ficcy is kinda twisted. But it's Yu-Gi-Oh all the way! It goes inbetween time. So just read please!

Joey: Right! Peony does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Got that?

The Lover of Yami?

Chapter 1

New Girl...

A girl with shoulder length black hair which was tied in a ponytail appeared she had well emerald green eyes her skin color wasn't dark like an Egyptian more like an Asian's. She was wearing a white skirt with a green tanktop. Around her neck was a choker it was a gold chain with a small puzzle. (Like Yugi's puzzle except! It's on a thin gold chain and the puzzle is smaller!)

She was in Domino City. She sighed. She was lost. Her cousin Duke Devlin was supposed to pick her up.

"Yuuki!!!" a voice shouted.

"DUKE! About time you know," she said.

"Sorry, I was with my friends," he said.

She huffed. "Well next time don't forget, Duke," she said.

"Yea, okay, can I drop you off and then you can meet my friends," said Duke.

"Yeah, okay, it's 3 Sakura Drive," she said.

He drove to 3 Sakura Drive and she dropped off her stuff and he drove to a gamestore???

"Hey, guys!" said Duke opening the door to the shop and entering.

"Hey, Duke!" the gang greeted him. Duke opened the door a bit wider.

"Meet my cousin Yuuki," he said.

"Nice to meet you," they all replied.

"Yuuki, this is Yugi(pointing to the short boy with hair that defied gravity) Joey(Pointing to a blondie) Tristan(Pointing to a boy with a hairstyle which was pointy) and Tea(pointing to the only girl there)," he said.

"Nice to meet you all," she replied.

Something caught Yugi's eye it was the choker hanging around her neck.

"Yuuki, where'd you get that?" Yugi questioned.

"Oh, this?" she questioned holding out her choker. "My father gave it to me as a present when he came back from Egypt," Yuuki replied.

"Egypt?" he questioned.

"Yeah, the man who gave it to him said that he should give it to me. For," she said recalling what her father had told her.

#Flash Back#

Shadi(You know him don't you?) appeared to Yuuki's father. He held out a gold box. "Give this to your daughter. For she is the one chosen to have it. She will find it most useful in her life," he said.

Yuuki's father got it. "Thank you," he replied.

Shadi just smiled. "Take care," he said and with that disappeared.

#End of Flash Back#

'Shadi?' thought Yugi.

"I later got it and soon enough it was finished," she concluded.

"Cool," said Tea.

Yuuki just smiled. Then her choker started glowing and Yugi's puzzle did too.

The glowing light was SO bright nobody could see. Then before everyone knew it they blacked out.

#Wherever they Ended Up#

With Yuuki

'What in freakin' hell! Where am I?' she thought. All she could see was sand and pyramids. She did not like it one bit. "Guys?" she called out. No answer. She looked around. No one was there. 'SHOOT!' she thought. She cursed and swore. There was yelling in an alley. She headed over there. 'Weird,' she thought. She spied Bakura(The EVIL one). She didn't know who the heck he was. She sighed. Then appeared Seto Kaiba chasing him. She didn't know who he was either. When Bakura(STILL EVIL!) came rushing past her and handed her something. 'What in freakin' hell is goin' on?' she thought. Seto appeared.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" he exclaimed. Yuuki covered her ears. Dropping the thing the weird guy with white purplish hair gave her. 'What is wrong with these people?' she thought. Seto picked up the THING. It was covered with a gold cloth. He unwrapped it. Nothing was in it. 'DAMN THAT KING OF THIEVES BAKURA!' he swore wearing an irriating look. Yuuki looked confused. He looked up at her. She gulped.

"Helping out, Bakura, ne?" he questioned.

"Whose he?" she questioned.

He gave her a glare and said,"Don't lie. I know you know, Bakura."

Yuuki gave even more of an confused look. When the weird guy who the other guy was calling Bakura appeared he was held by a man. "Good job," said the guy.

"Thank you, Seth-sama," he said. (Mixing Japanese language here! I don't know Egyptian!)

'So Seth is his name,' she thought.

"What is going on here?" questioned someone who looked like Yugi except taller. Yuuki knew it wasn't Yugi.

"We've finally caught, Bakura and his little wench, Pharoah" the Seth guy said.

'WENCH!!!' she thought. She was mad!

"Bakura, King of Thieves, about time, captured," said the guy who looked like Yugi.

"Think again, Pharoah," he said. He disappeared. Seth and his men went after him.

"Could you tell me where I am?" Yuuki questioned.

"In Egypt of course," replied the guy who looked like Yugi looking confused.

With that Yuuki blacked out OR as I call it fainted!

When she awoke she found herself on a bed. (Those thingies in Egypt that were called beds! They look like couches!) 'Where am I?' she thought. She heard some yelling and went to where they were coming from. There was Yugi. She brightened up. "YUGI!" she exclaimed. The guards instantly let go of Yugi.

"Yuuki!" Yugi exclaimed. She ran to him.

"Yugi, how'd we'd get in Egypt?" she questioned.

"I think it has something to do with the glowing," he replied.

"Uh. Yugi, do you have any idea why they're obeying and looking at me weirdly?" she questioned. Yugi nodded his head yes.

"I think it's because of the choker you have," he whispered.

"This?" she questioned holding it out.

"M hm. It's a millennium item is it not?" he questioned.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Then whoever has it in this time period must have been special," he said.

"Oh," she replied.

Then a woman appeared. "Yumi-sama, the Pharoah would like to speak to you and you," she said turning to Yugi.

'Yumi?' she thought. They entered the throne room. Nobody was in it except the Pharoah sitting on the throne. He smiled as he saw Yuuki enter. 'Weird,' thought Yuuki.

Peony: And I'll end it here!

Yami: It's a bit to short.

Yugi: Yeah, Peony, something wrong? Shouldn't it be longer?

Peony: NOPE! This is as long as this first chapter is going to be.

Yami sighs and so does Yugi they whisper to each other...

Yami & Yugi: If you want longer chapter(s) just tell Peony when you write in your review! Thankx!


End file.
